Whodunnit?
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Takes place near the beginning of Sonic Colors. Eggman mentioned over the PA system that someone had broken into a car at the Tropical Resort, but who? Contains sibling bonding in the best way... Illegally! ONESHOT!


Insane: Hey peeps! What time is it? ONESHOT TIME!

Sonic: About what?

Shadow: Faker! Didn't you read the script?

Sonic: No. Did you?

Shadow:... No.

Scourge: * facepalm * I READ IT!~

Sonic/Shadow: Suck-up.

Insane: * sigh * Peeps, I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, but NO COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNIVERSE IS GONNA STOP ME from writing about him!

Sonic: Oh. This is the Sonic Colors Oneshot. I... DID read the script.

Shadow: I didn't.

Insane: You're not even in it, Shadzie!

Silver: CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP SO WE CAN START THE FIC?

Insane: * death glare at Silver * Peeps, enjoy this short story that takes place near the beginning of Sonic Colors while I punish Silver.

Scourge: NO! NOT THE CLOSET! * curls into fetal position *

Insane: I'm not even punishing you! * rolls eyes *

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**Tropical Resort*

Sonic zipped through the crazy amusement park, Tails flying behind him. While the place was mostly filled with the sounds of fat robots brandishing "welcome" signs marching about and way-too-cheery music being played loudly, once in a while Eggman's voice would come on the PA.

"Excuse me. Would the owner of a white hovercraft shaped like an egg please report to the security office? Your car has been broken into. I repeat, would the owner of a white hovercraft shaped like an egg please report to the security office? Your car has been brok- HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S **MY** CAR!"

Sonic cracked up at how long it took the so-called "Genius" to realize he was talking about his OWN car. But he then paused to wonder, WHO broke into it in the first place? He was pretty sure that he, Tails, and Baldy McNosehair were the only people in this kooky amusement park.

He was wrong.

***earlier***

"Shh! Stop giggling! We don't wanna get caught, lil' Sis!"

"I know, Scourge, but... This is awesome!"

Scourge the Hedgehog and Insanity Fangirl had snuck into the park just for this. Though Insane was older than Scourge and Sonic, they both affectionately called her lil' Sis, due simply to her nuttiness. Sonic didn't really care about Insane's close bond with his Anti, in fact, he encouraged it. It meant that he could keep tabs on the emerald hedgie, and that he had back-up if he needed someone to watch her. He wasn't concerned for her safety, she could handle just about anything. In fact, in a direct quote from her, "The only thing I'm scared of is orange ladybugs!" Why, he had NO idea. She just got major panic-y around them. Good thing they were only on Earth...

Insane watched with interest as Scourge tried (and failed) to pick the lock on the door of a white hovercraft shaped like an egg – a car that could only belong to one person. She then shoved her "Big brother" out of the way with a hastily muttered, "My turn."

Out of nowhere came her famous chainsaw, Scooter. But it disappeared just as quickly, not being what she was after. Next, a large and little-used hammer with spikes on the ends appeared, and the teenaged Authoress smirked.

Most people didn't even know she HAD this particular weapon, as she preferred her chainsaw, and had only used the spiky mallet when the saw wasn't the best choice. It had been given to her for her birthday by Rosy the Rascal, a short time after she'd met the crazy pink hedgehog.

Insane smirked at Scourge before swinging the lilac – what other color would it be? - mallet towards the window of the car.

_**SHATTERBANGCRASHTINKLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

When the nutty Authoress had finished her work, the window was smashed, the car door was badly dented, and was hanging off its hinges.

_**WEEEEEOOOOOOWEEEEEEEOOOOOOWE EEEEEOOOOOOO...**_

"Stupid car alarm!" Insane shouted over the noise.

"Grab anything of value!" Scourge yelled. "Fast!"

"Why the hell would Eggy have valuables! ?" Insane wondered aloud as she dug through the car, while Scourge was keeping watch. Finally, she encountered something that DEFINITELY made the trip to space worthwhile. Also, she found a Chaos Emerald as a nice little bonus.

The two mischievous teens bolted just as Tubba Blubba himself rounded the corner.

Insane gave a silent thank-you to Chaos for creating supersonic hedgehogs.

*after Sonic Colors *

"Hey Sonic, come check this out!"

Sonic dashed over to where Insane was sitting at the computer.

"'Sup, lil' Sis?"

The girl turned the computer towards Sonic, and he immediately went into shock, then burst out laughing.

"Where did you get THAT?"

Insane gave a devious grin. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

Sonic looked at the monitor again.

"Oh, I also had Tails hard-wire my computer to be able to send it to every computer in the world!"

The blue hedgehog grinned.

*Meanwhile with Eggman*

The fat doctor slammed his fist on the table. His computer screen showed. . . A photo of him wearing a dress, gorging himself on chili dogs. A photo that he'd left in his car. . . a photo that had been taken by Orbot and Cubot and then photo-shopped when he wasn't looking. HE HADN'T BEEN IN A DRESS! ... But the rest of the world didn't know that. He could practically HEAR the laughter.

Insane: So? Whatcha think? Please tell me!

~Insanity OUT!~


End file.
